Django Ghent
Django Ghent was one of the most famous and greatest bounty Hunters of all time. He is the genetic father of Java Ghent and clone father of the RDA Trooper Army. History Young Django was born to a wealthy Batavi High Penguin family in the small southern Frankterran village of Mandaloria. They lived on a small plantation villa outside of town. Their father was the plantation owner and also a laywer, while his mother did the house chores. Unfortunately, the Valnordore Civil War, a civil war in Valnordore between two factions, the True Valnordorians and Black Eye, hit the area. The majority of the townfolk were deleted by the Black Eye faction. His parents were hiding some True Valnordorians when the Black Eye found him. A True Valnordorian named Jackson Moraal was requested by Django's parents to raise him as one of his own. They also said that they would stay to distract the Black Eye soldiers. Jackson agreed as they had saved him and his troopers. Django was taken away, back to Valnordore, where his bounty hunter career would begin... Jackson Moraal was originally was from Batavia and like Django, he was orphaned too and raised by the Valnordorians. The two fought in the civil war and they were both great soldiers. He took custody of the young Django and also trained him to be a Bounty Hunter. However Jackson was killed midway into the war. Since Jackson was the Valnordore (leader of the Valnordorians) he was to choose the heir. Django recieved the honor when he just was 15. He continued to fight and eventually lead the True Valnordorians to victory. He moved to Batavia to escape the remaining period of the war and distributed power among his Generals. At Django joined the then called Snoss agency of SARP, who decided to hiren him. Djang loved science and persued it along with bounty hunting, and eventually moved to Terninia. There he specialized in Cloning, and was able to make some clones from his DNA. He also married a beautiful scientist Khanz penguin who also lived on Terninia at the time. Django decided that he would quietly retire for a short time and moved back to Batavia, where his wife gave birth to Java Ghent. Sadly, when Java was 3 years old, his mother died of disease. Django decided to move back to Terninia and raised Java there until he was 12. During that time, at the last battle of the civil war, the Black Eye armies slaughtered all the True Valnordorians, who thought they had secured vicctory. However they were too weak to actually secure power. Instead, a third party, the New Valnordorians, secured power. Django for a long time planned revenge but the cloning projects distracted him for a long time. Just as he finally had found the time for revenge against the Black Eye, now just a tiny remnant of the glorious power they were, an urgent call from Swiss Ninja wanted Django and Java to help out the Snoss troops trying to invade the area what is now the Viking Empire. Specifically, Django and Java where fighting in the city of Frostize, until the young Jock Hochstadt, still a youth under his foster father's army, came face to face with Django. Although Django had his blaster with him and Jock had only a sword, Jock beat Django in battle and killed him. Java was only partially injured, but later sought revenge on Jock to this very day. Django was buried back in his hometown of Mandaloria, Frankterre. Trivia *The helmet of Django Ghent was saved by Java, and was repainted so that he could use it. Sadly, his armor was destroyed and stolen in the battle. *The RDA Troopers are Django Ghent's Clones and resemble his master fighting skills. *Django Ghent is considered to be one of the greatest Bounty Hunters in the history of Antarctica. *Austin8310 looks up to him and considers him to be his Bounty Hunter roll model. See Also *RDA Trooper *Java Ghent *Jock Hochstadt Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Characters Category:RDA